Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: In the past they were powerful rulers... Reborn, they will be powerful Warriors. After their destruction, the reincarnated rulers join together to destroy the evil that killed them before. Reincarnated Couples: GerIta, UsUk, Prucan...others to come.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start with this. I'm sorry I can't finish anything! I read a great story by TitanPandora and it caused me to get hit with my writing inspiration surge. I tried to put it off, but I kept wanting to post it. I liked how TitanPandora portrayed the Seven Sins, so I wanted to see if I could do the same. Challenges and everything (since I want to be a real author). I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Prologue

Chapter 1

Once there were four kingdoms. One in the North ruled by the rules Lust and Wrath. Contrary to the darkness and evil that was tied to their names, the couple was quite considerate.

Wrath would never start battles. In fact, it was rare that the king was ever angry. He would listen to every side of the story and dish out a fair punishment. The only thing that did seem to set him off was any mention of his wife.

Lust was a compassionate woman. Her golden brown eyes could melt the coldest heart. Before she married Wrath, she proposed to on a daily basis. Even after her marriage she was still proposed to, but she turned them down or Wrath would send them away. In their kingdom, peace and beauty reigned supreme.

In the East was the kingdom of Greed and Sloth. Even though she wasn't noticeable as her husband, Greed's contributions to the kingdom as well as the other kingdoms were noticeable. There always seemed to be enough money to be found, even if there was a crisis. Sloth would keep the kingdom active, with military training and examining the kingdom. In addition, Sloth was also one of the voices of reason for Wrath if he ever got angry. His calm attitude was different from Wrath's temper and served a good purpose.

In the West was the Kingdom of Gluttony and Envy. While unintentional, Envy did cause trouble with her appearance. Conflicts would arise if Envy wished it, which possibly was responsible for Envy envying the other kingdoms for being stable and not suffering as much as hers because of herself. Envy had the ability to see to a certain point in the future, but it would cause great pain or exhaustion to do so. At most the vision would come to her in a dream, leaving her less exhausted when she woke up. Gluttony was also like his name suggested. He did eat a lot, but never to the point where his kingdom would starve and he never kept it for himself. Food was abundant in the West Kingdom.

In the South, was Pride. He was alone, and he could not say it was something that he was proud of. He would witness the other rulers close relationships and always feel pain. Despite his name, Pride would never boast or speak over others. In fact, it could be said that, like Greed, his kingdom was barely noticeable. There were rumors of meetings between him and a certain other, but nothing that would cause a ruckus.

Then, further North. Far past the Northern Kingdom was a strange shrine kingdom. It was unknown who the ruler was, only that they had the job of bridging gaps that could shatter all of the kingdoms together. The only thing that had been revealed was that the ruler was to be referred to as the Celestial Fox. The only one who had come close to seeing them was Envy who said the outline reminded her of a young boy who had grown up quickly.

There had been attempts to contact Celestial Fox, but they all ended in failure.

Despite that, the kingdoms were still calm.

* * *

-/-

Then it came crashing down.

It had first been screaming. Envy had run out of the room, her eyes widened in panic and covering he ears. Gluttony stood up in a panic as his lover fled.

"Envy!" He heard a dull thud against the wall and ran over to it, almost ripping the door off as he did.

His lover was curled up against the wall shaking. When he approached her, she would push him away and shake her head.

Gluttony called an emergency meeting that night.

* * *

-/-

Wrath had almost ordered his lover to stay home at the castle, but one look at the golden brown eyes and he couldn't. He could see that Sloth hadn't been able to either. Greed stood next to him and looked just as worried as Lust.

"It was another vision." Gluttony said. "Envy refuses to tell me what it is without all of you here."

Gluttony's lover looked at everyone. "I saw everyone's death."

* * *

-/-

The was silent in shock.

"How." Wrath demanded. Lust clung to his arm, her skin deathly pale.

"Different ways." Envy replied. "Lust was stabbed by you. Then you turned the blade on yourself. Greed was running from something and fell to her death. I was crushed along with Pride and Gluttony."

"What about me?" Sloth asked.

Envy shook her head. "I couldn't see what happened to you."

"But there is no way to avoid this?" Pride spoke up. "None at all?"

Envy shook her head. "The Celestial fox falls, and their destruction caused this."

"Well we should prepare, right?" Lust spoke in a quiet voice. "For our deaths I mean..."

"That would be a good idea."

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

-/-

"Are you alright, Lust?" Wrath asked, worried for his lover.

"I'm..." Lust let out a shaky breath. "I'm not sure. Hearing that you will be the one to kill me... I just don't know. Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Wrath shouted and pulled her close. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't think for a moment that you did. Remember when I do kill you, I kill myself afterwards."

"..." Lust was silent.

"Look at me." Wrath's cold blue eyes met Lust's warm gold ones. "I swear upon my honor, I will find you after this. I will not settle for anyone else. No matter how long. Even if you change and no longer look like this anymore, I will stay with you."

"That's sweet." Lust smiled. "I swear the same thing."

* * *

-/-

"So Greed," Sloth wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you think will happen to me?"

"Please don't talk about it." Greed replied, her voice shaking. "I have to remember that I fall to my death."

"Don't remind me of that." Sloth tightened his grip on her, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I will destroy whoever hurts you."

"Your temper is just as bad as Wrath's."

"But you love me for it." Greed turned around and planted her lips on his.

"I love everything about you." Greed said as she pulled away from him.

"Well then..." Sloth smiled. "My beautiful wife, please don't ever leave me in our next life."

"If you don't leave me." Greed smiled back. "I won't leave you."

* * *

-/-

"Envy, are you sure it's tonight?" Gluttony held his silent wife. After the meeting, Envy hadn't said a word.

His lover simply nodded. The look on her face said she was expecting it. Gluttony couldn't blame her. He had always been there when Envy's visions came true. Still, Gluttony couldn't believe that he was dying with Envy and Pride. He never hated the ruler in the south, but the rumors about him and his lover caused some issues.

"Envy," She looked at him. "When we die, I want to stay with you. Please don't leave me."

He felt a cold hand on his cheek. He looked at Envy who was smiling at him. Her face said that she wouldn't leave him. She would stay until they died.

"Thanks."

* * *

-/-

The Celestial Fox fixed gaps in the barrier that had been created. There had been increasing problems with this barrier that protected the people within it.

As they neared the end of his night travel, a cold dark feeling traveled up his spine.

"Hello, Celestial Fox." They turned and saw a man in black armor walking towards him. Every step he took created another hole in the barrier.

"Stay back." Celestial Fox tried to sound brave, but the darkness coming from this man was choking him.

"Why?" A gloved hand grabbed their hand.

Celestial Fox let out a cry of pain. The dark energy traveled up his arm and sliced it as it did.

"Right. I can't touch you while either of us are like this." He almost seemed apologetic. "I guess I'll have to take drastic measures to have you."

"What are-" They were cut off when they were pierced through the chest by a sword. Blood came out of their mouth and they stared in horror.

"I hope I see you soon, Celestial Fox."

* * *

-/-

Wrath felt a cold fist wrap around his heart as he opened his eyes. For some reason anger was suddenly making itself known to him. His eyes dulled as he sat up in the bed he shared with Lust. The sword at the side of his bed tempted him. He knew he shouldn't even think of doing this, but something kept pushing him foreward. The blade in his hand was shining as he turned toward his sleeping lover.

Lust slowly opened her eyes and the sight that greeted her was Wrath with a sword in his hand. The woman sat up, her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders.

"So this is where my life ends..." Lust said, even though she was sure that her husband couldn't hear her. "Just remember the oath we made together."

Wrath broke down the moment his sword impaled Lust. Crimson stained the bed and weapon in his hand. He felt the cold grip loosen around his heart and he fell to his knees in front of his Lust. He held her cold body, tears spilling out of his eyes. He noticed the sword and slowly picked it up.

"Envy was right." Wrath said. "I'll be joining you soon."

The sword pierced Wrath's chest and he fell next to Lust as their castle crumbled.

* * *

-/-

Their kingdom was engulfed in black flames.

Greed ran from the dark soldiers that were chasing her. She and Sloth had been separated somewhere, but from the pain in her heart, he was gone.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she just barely noticed the cliff. Her heel dug into the ground to avoid it.

"Well." A cold voice said behind her. One of the dark soldiers took a step foreward.

Greed took a step back and heard the crumbling of the cliff. The ground broke and Greed fell.

She screamed until she died.

* * *

-/-

The walls around the kingdoms started to crumble. Pride, Gluttony, and Envy all waited for the end.

Envy simply shed a few tears as she knew the others had already died.

She wished to see them again as the castle caved in on them.

Pride laughed as his castle fell on him.

* * *

-/-

And that's the end of the prologue! If you didn't like it, feel free to give me one slap in the reviews. Also, this is my first time with PruCan, please let me know how I did.

Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting so long. Here's the next chapter to Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Aniver22** \- Thanks! Sorry for making you wait so long.

 **kingdomkeepers77** \- That's okay. Lust is Italy, Wrath is Germany, Greed is Canada, Sloth is Prussia, Gluttony is America, Envy is England, and Pride is France. The celestial fox and dark warrior are going to be kept secret right now, but they will be revealed.

 **maryranstadler1** \- Thanks! Sorry for making you wait.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ever since he was a child, Ludwig had felt something empty in his soul. It hadn't bothered him at first, his brother also had the same thoughts. He thought it would pass like his said when he and Gilbert told them telling them it was just a phase. They would have believed it... had his parents not decided to buy the two antique swords from a friend.

Their friend had said that the swords came to him sheathed, and no matter what he did, they wouldn't budge. When Ludwig touched one, the sword fell to the ground with a clatter, the sheath still in his hands.

It was the same with Gilbert and his sword, though he seemed to tear up about something. When Ludwig approached him, his brother just looked at him with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

" _Wrath_..." Was the one word that Gilbert said before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

They were forbidden from going near the swords afterwards, and the memory faded from the family's memory.

* * *

-/-

As Ludwig aged, the emptiness increased. There was someone that he didn't remember but should have. If he ever told Gilbert, his brother would laugh and tell him that he was dreaming, but Ludwig could tell that something was there. He just didn't know what.

He confronted his brother once.

"What are you hiding from me?" Ludwig asked after cornering him.

"I'm not hiding anything." Gilbert said. "I just know more than you do, West." Gilbert smiled when he used his brother's nickname.

"I told you not to call that." Ludwig replied instantly. But the distraction worked, and Gilbert was out of the room.

The confrontation was forgotten.

* * *

-/-

Years passed and Ludwig managed to gain a fiancée. Though to his surprise, Gilbert remained single.

Gilbert had been insanely popular at school, getting love confessions almost everyday, but he had turned them all down. When Ludwig asked him about it, Gilbert just laughed.

"I haven't found her yet." Was his reply.

Ludwig brushed it off as his brother being careful. Looking back on it, it didn't make any sense at all.

* * *

-/-

Ludwig woke up in his bed drowsy. His wife, Angelika, turned over to look at him with her light green eyes.

"Do you have to work today?" She asked, almost sounding irritated.

"No, it's my day off." Ludwig replied, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Then stay with me today..." Angelika almost got up to join him, but Ludwig stopped her.

"I will," Ludwig said. "The only thing I had planned to do was meet up with Gilbert for lunch."

Angelika seemed to freeze up and glare at her husband before smiling gently. "Alright."

Ludwig looked over at the sword that was next to the bookshelf. He didn't even know why he had brought it, but he felt some kind of connection with it. He would hold it, and after he would get some kind of dream about someone.

"Ludwig?" Angelika's voice broke his thoughts. She was looking at him. "Are you coming?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ludwig walked over to the bed.

 _Stop it Wrath!_ A voice in his head said, almost screaming at him. _Don't join her! Remember your promise to me! Please, Wrath!_

"S-Sorry, Angelika." Ludwig said, holding his head. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"..." Angelika just stayed quiet.

* * *

-/-

As Ludwig left the room he stared at the sword that seemed to be mocking him. He walked up and knocked it to the ground the ground, then stared in shock. Something rested behind the sword, something that hadn't been there before, a worn out leather bound book.

As soon as he reached over and touched the book, his eyes widened. He stumbled back before opening his now cold, stunned eyes.

"Lust..."

"So you're awake now, Wrath?" The blonde haired male turned to see a familiar albino who was smiling at him.

"Sloth..."

"Yeah that's me. And you know who you are now, right?" Sloth looked at him with concern.

"I-I am Wrath." Sloth's smile grew a little larger as the former king of the north said his name with the same power he had in the past.

"Where is my queen?" Wrath's next question caused Sloth to freeze. "Sloth, where is Lust?"

"She is not here." Sloth replied. "This is your vessel's house. Lust would not be here." Sloth had to look away as his close friend seemed to break down at the news. "But she is still around here somewhere. We were all reincarnated in this world. Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, and-" Sloth stopped as his wife's name choked him.

"We shall find them." Wrath bent down and picked up his fallen sword that changed to its previous form as a brilliant blade with a black blade and gray hilt. He held the book in his hand as the two left the building, ignorant of the woman that they had left behind.

* * *

-/-

 _Lust... Lust... Lust!_

 _Golden eyes opened in shock. They flew around the room nervously before calming down._

 _That dream again..._

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- I will along with a few other couples.

* * *

Chapter 3

"When did you regain your memories, Sloth?" Wrath asked his comrade as the duo left the country.

"Way before you did. It was about when I first touched my sword as children." Sloth looked at the gray blade that rested in its sheath. "It was really hard to watch you become engaged to that woman."

Wrath froze. "I almost did what?" The former king looked ready to pass out right there.

"You almost did." Sloth reminded him. "But you didn't. You can still marry Lust."

The color slowly returned to Wrath's face. "Let's just focus on trying to find the others. We'll need them."

Sloth nodded. He tried to focus on the other rulers but he couldn't.

Not all of their powers had returned, but they were able to travel short distances and sense other rulers. Of course there were limits there, too. They couldn't tell who they were sensing.

Sloth prayed it was Greed. He was barely able to handle it when he regained his memory as a child; He had almost lost his sanity. Any other woman couldn't help him. Even as a child he knew he would have to find Greed to keep himself calm. Looking at the Northern King next to him, he knew Wrath felt the same about his lover.

* * *

-/-

The two arrived at some country with extravagant buildings. They wandered around looking at people, who might even remind them of someone.

Nothing.

A small girl ran up to the two men. "You guys look like another man I saw! Are you cosplayers?"

"Cosplayers?" Wrath looked at her, his sharp blue eyes staring at her.

"Oh you aren't?" The girl turned red. "Sorry then." She turned and ran away.

After sharing a look, they continued on.

* * *

-/-

Francis Bonnefoy, Pride, watched the two men walk away, or more specifically, the one that was Wrath.

He remembered Envy's prophesy. The part about Lust's death came back to him when he saw Wrath. Then he sensed some other woman on that man.

Lust, almost like his little sister, was fragile. Learning that her lover had betrayed her would most likely destroy her. He wouldn't have done this, but Wrath needed to pay for what he had done.

The rapier was in his hand in a split second, and the Frenchman started walking after the other kings.

* * *

-/-

The alley had been dark and cold. While Wrath was thinking, Sloth walked ahead before stopping.

"We're being followed." Sloth said. He unsheathed his sword and looked around.

"Alright," Wrath also pulled out his sword and positioned himself for battle. His eyes widened. "Wait. That's-"

He was cut off when a blade almost sliced off his head. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Pride-"

"Traitor." Pride spat at him. "How dare you betray Lust. She loved you!"

"I didn't betray her!" Wrath shouted. "I didn't wake up until yesterday!"

"And what about killing her?" Pride kept attacking. "You stabbed her! You could have stopped yourself, but you didn't! You killed her!"

"Shut Up!" Wrath shouted. The ground split and the wind started to pick up as he charged. "I didn't- I didn't want to kill her!"

"So you did kill Lust." Pride smiled as he dodged the weak attacks. "Killed her then went to another woman."

"Pride!" Sloth finally spoke up. "Stop accusing him of killing her. We all know he did, but remember what Envy had said after? Wrath killed himself after because of that."

"So you're going to side with him now?" Pride glared at the albino.

"Well, look at him!" Sloth pointed to Wrath.

Pride stared at him, trying to understand what Sloth was showing him. Some of his anger seemed to fade away, and now he could see.

Wrath was destroyed. The once proud King, who would defeat armies and if wounded, would return the next day with no sign of injuries , wasn't there at all. All Pride could see was a Wrath who was utterly lost without Lust, the one woman who kept him grounded. The one who kept him sane. Looking at Sloth, he could see the same weariness, only it was better hidden.

"Well," Pride sighed as he put his rapier away. "I can forgive you for now. But, I expect another match when we find Lust. I want to what she thinks of you now."

Wrath stood up and, giving Pride a extremely cold glare, sheathed his sword. "You know this place better than we do. Where can we stay?"

Pride was about to respond when someone interrupted him.

"I believe we can help Ludwig, Gilbert, and Francis. Or rather, Wrath, Sloth, and Pride. I am right, da?"

The three men turned to see two people at the end of alley. One, a large man was smiling, while the other, who looked like a young woman, stared at them all with a strange look.

"And who are you?" Sloth asked, wary of people who knew their names and real identities.

"My name is Yao Wang." The smaller man said. "I was also the former Celestial Fox."

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

None

* * *

Oh...Okay.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

"The former Celestial Fox?" Wrath repeated. "So you were the one who caused the destruction of our kingdoms."

Pride stepped forward, ready to attack, only to be stopped by the tall man who held a metal pipe up to his chest.

"You will not attack him, da?" He said in a warning tone. "I will _not_ allow anyone to hurt my Yao."

"Thank you, Ivan." Yao turned back to the three former rulers. "As I was about to say before _someone_ interrupted me," He looked at Pride. "There have been many Celestial Foxes. It isn't a name, but a title. The Celestial Fox you mean is my successor."

"Wait so-"

"I was already dead when your kingdoms collapsed, though your Celestial Fox was, too. But for different reasons."

"What do you mean by that?" Sloth asked coldly. "And why should we believe you?"

"Do you really have a choice?" Yao replied. "What else are you going to do? Keep traveling country to country until you all are back together again? The thing that caused your deaths is still out there. It will just kill you again. But I can help."

"I say we trust him." Everyone turned to look at Wrath.

"But-" Sloth started.

"I've felt what our enemy can do. I used me like a puppet to kill Lust in cold blood. I don't want to be used like that again. I want Lust back safe and without this...thing hunting us."

"Then I'll trust you." Sloth said.

"And I will, too." Pride spoke up. "As long as Lust is safe, though."

"Excellent." Yao smiled. "Then follow us. I know the perfect place for us to talk in private."

* * *

-/-

The former rulers followed Yao to a building that was hidden among others.

"Seven Nights." Yao announced as he stopped in front of it.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Pride muttered.

"It was a celebration for you seven, Francis Bonnefoy." Yao replied. "Yes, I do your human names and I recommend that you use them. Not everyone is your ally and we don't need people wondering why you are calling each other the seven deadly sins."

"Do you know the other's names?" Wrath asked hopefully.

Yao nodded. "But that's it, Ludwig. I lost most of my powers when I ceased being the Celestial Fox. You'll regain yours. I won't."

"Then why are we here?" Sloth asked. "You know their names-"

"And that was it." Yao interrupted. "I only know your human names and they won't mean anything to you." The conversation ended after that and Yao knocked on the door to the building.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it." The door opened and an Italian man opened the door. His eyes went straight towards Ludwig but just as quickly transferred to Yao.

"Lovi, who is it?" A Spanish voice asked and another man soon joined Lovi. "Oh! Celestial Fox, welcome."

"Now don't worry about, Antonio. I'm not the Celestial Fox anymore." Yao replied. "I did find three of the rulers though."

Antonio froze and stared at the three men behind Yao. "Wrath,Sloth, and Pride..."

Lovino glared at Ludwig before finally moving out of the way to let them in.

* * *

-/-

"Damn it!" Lovino cursed as soon as the rulers were out of hearing range. "Why did it have to be Wrath that was one of the first found."

"We don't know." Antonio replied. "The order is random."

"That bastard killed my sister." Lovino muttered.

"It was an accident, Lovi. He didn't mean to."

"Even if it was..." Lovino trailed off.

Antonio pulled him close. "Want some tomatoes, Lovi?"

"Fine, Tomato Bastard."

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5 of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **x Inspired Addict x** \- I'm sorry about upsetting you, but I'm glad you liked it. The meeting between all of them will be shocking.

 **kingdomkeepers77** \- Thanks! And sorry about the cliffhanger.

 **CiaoFromItaly** \- Reincarnation is tricky. It will be elaborated on in later chapters.

 **C05PL4Y** \- Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So Lovino was reincarnated which means that Lust should be, too right?" Sloth asked. "Are they still related?"

"Their last names are both Vargas." Yao answered. "They could be closely related, distantly related, or not related at all."

"Then," Wrath asked. "What is Lust's human name now?"

"It's-" The door flew open and the group stared Lovino stormed in.

"Yao. Talk. Now." He said to Yao, pointing to the hallway.

"Fine, fine. We'll continue this later." Yao said walking out of the door. Lovino followed him out and slammed the door.

 _What was that about?_ All three rulers thought.

* * *

-/-

" _Do_ Not tell them Lust's name now." Lovino almost shouted at Yao.

"And why not?"

"That bastard killed her when she was a ruler. I don't want her killed or hurt like that again."

"I must add that it was actually the darkness outside the barrier that did that." Yao replied.

"The What?"

"Darkness." Yao replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It was the one responsible for causing all of their deaths. It possessed Wrath, then made him commit suicide when it was done with him."

"Did it get you, Celestial Fox?" Lovino asked.

"No. I was dead before it took over. It got my successor." Yao replied, calmly. "Though the reason is unknown to me."

Lovino opened his mouth, then snapped it shut when his phone rang.

"Yes this is Lovino. What do you want?" He said into the phone. A small voice replied something, and Lovino cursed under his breath before replying. "No, no Fratello. It's fine. When are you coming? Alright." He hung up.

"So _Feliciano_ is coming here?" Yao asked, a small smile appearing on his face. "I guess you can't control everything, Lovino."

"Shut up." Lovino snapped. "I'll keep Lust away from that bastard."

"You can try that," Yao said. "But Lust and Wrath are destined to reunite, Lovino. You can't stop that no matter how much you want to."

"Tch." Lovino looked away. "Just don't say anything to...Wrath. The others are fine, just not him."

"I won't, but he will find out."

* * *

-/-

 _"So three of the rulers have been found and a fourth is close." The Dark Prince said to the sleeping body. "I guess your predecessor is working hard to save you. Unfortunately, this is just your previous body. I want you."_

 _"Sir..." A soldier said. "We've located a different ruler."_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Envy."_

 _A smile graced the Prince's face. "Excellent. Bring them here."_

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't have to wait too long.

 **CiaoFromItaly** \- Yes he is.

 **C05PL4Y** \- Thank you!

 **AwesomeMapleLeaves** \- Yes he is. GerIta will soon be complete especially after this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Alfred Jones!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door. "You will stay put here. We can talk about this!"

"No, we can't!" Alfred shouted back through the door. "I have those weird dreams, then Arthur vanishes and now this guy goes missing? It has to be connected somehow."

"Alfred..." His brother's soft voice made him freeze. "What if it isn't? Are you really sure you should be doing-"

A ping from Alfred's phone cut his brother off.

 _I've booked the flight for you. Hurry up, da?_ And Alfred resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall.

 _Stupid Ivan_. Alfred thought to himself. _Just have to rub it in my face that you found some way to get rid of these dreams._

"Alfred..." His brother said quietly, trying to avoid the adults outside the door with him. Alfred didn't answer.

"Alfred!" Matthew said louder. "If you do go, can I come with you?"

Alfred dropped his things. "You want to what?!"

"It's crazy I know, but...I've been having those weird dreams too." Matthew said. "And if you did find a way to get rid of them...then I want to join you."

Alfred was silent. _Ivan only said that he had booked the flight for me, but maybe..._

 _My brother's joining me._ He messaged Ivan. _Can you get him a seat?_

The response was instantaneous. _Is his name Matthew Williams?_

Alfred looked at the door, a little concerned for his brother. _Why do you want to know?_

 _He is involved with those dreams you are having this_. Ivan replied. I have booked a seat for him either way. Get down to the airport now.

Alfred zipped up his bags and stood up. _Let's go._ He thought.

He opened the door.

"Oh thank goodness." They said. "You've come to your-" His mother noticed his bags. "What are you doing, Alfred?"

Matthew started to silently walk over to him.

"I'm gonna go and meet Ivan. He knows how to stop these nightmares. Matthew is joining me."

"No..."

"Alfred." His father said. "If you go, I will disown you. Stop obessing about these stupid dreams and let the police look for Arthur. There's no connection between them."

"Then do it." Alfred replied immediately. "They are connected somehow and I want to find out why I'm having these dreams. And if it means that I have to be cut off from the family..."

"I'm going with him." Matthew spoke up. "So this is it. Goodbye."

Both brothers left not even looking back and their parents didn't say anything either.

* * *

Ivan closed his phone and turned to Yao.

"I found Gluttony and Greed." He said. "They are on their way here."

"That's good. Now we just have to find Envy." Yao turned away. "And my successor. But that will be harder. Our enemy is also on the move."

The sound of the door opening stopped the conversation.

"Are Lovino and or Antonio here?" Someone asked.

"Fratello!" Romano ran past them and smiled at the smaller male.

"And here is our dear little Lust."

* * *

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AwesomeMapleLeaves** \- This is in modern time. The rulers are just in different areas.

 **CiaoFromItaly** \- Yes it is. And more GerIta is on its way.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

"Fratello?" Feliciano asked his brother who had grown quiet while hugging him in front of the two strangers.

"Yeah what is it?" Lovino asked.

"Are you alright? You seemed very upset when I called-"

"I'm fine!" The older Vargas sibling cut him off. "I was just overworked that day."

"Oh..."

Yao started to walk to the golden eyed boy before Lovino block him.

"How many bags do you have, Fratello." He asked.

"Just two... I wasn't expecting to come here."

"No problem. I'll take you to your room." Lovino led Feliciano away from Yao and Ivan, sending a glare that said to stay away from his brother.

"So what now Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked. "He won't let Lust out of his sight."

"We also can't tell Wrath. The poor man is already going crazy over her death. If we say that Lust is here he'll demand to see her."

"So what if we don't tell them? Just let them meet as Ludwig and Feliciano."

"That's a good idea, Yao-Yao." Ivan smiled.

* * *

-/-

Wrath sat at the edge of his bed, irritation traveling through his body. His now brother, Sloth, and Pride were allowed to go out but he had to stay because his vessel's wife had reported him missing. Now he was on the news and the rulers couldn't take the chance of him being found.

 _I'm so sorry Lust._ Wrath thought, hanging his head. _I've betrayed you. I..._

The blonde haired ruler ran his fingers through his hair.

 _I shouldn't have killed you._

The door opened and Yao walked in.

"Are you alright, Ludwig? You can leave the room you know."

"I know that." Ludwig snapped. "I know but why would I? The only rulers we have are Sloth and Pride."

"True, but Gluttony and Greed are on their way."

Ludwig jumped off the bed. "What?"

"Gluttony and Greed are on their way here." Yao smiled.

Ludwig stopped. "Then Lust..."

Yao shook his head. Ludwig sighed.

"I guess it was too much to ask."

 _That isn't what I meant._ Yao thought. _You just can't know yet._

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **paulakawaii** \- Thanks! I'm glad you love it.

 **Guest** \- Thank you. I think Prussia helped out with the awesomeness.

 **SailorHikarinoMu** \- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **CiaoFromItaly** \- I'm sorry about that.

 **AwesomeMapleLeaves** \- Yes. So very,very close.

 **Loki** \- Surely they can't all be bad.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Nice of you to join us, Bro." Sloth smirked as Wrath walked down the stairs after a long period of sulking.

"Don't call me that." Wrath said as he took the seat across from him. "I'm not your brother."

"You are in this reincarnation." Sloth smirked. "So why don't you just call me brother?"

Wrath didn't say anything. Sloth opened his mouth to try and goad him some more, but Lovino stormed in and threw down some food in front of them.

"I went out and got you breakfast." He said. "And you might want to see this headline." A newspaper joined the food on the table.

 **Missing: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt, the husband of Angelika Beilschmidt went missing three days ago along with his brother Gilbert. According to his wife, Ludwig had not done anything wrong and wasn't planning on going anywhere. The crime scene investigated had only revealed that Gilbert had arrived before leaving with Ludwig with no struggle taking place. Should anyone have any information please contact the police.**

"Stupid." Wrath muttered. He looked up in surprise when Lovino slammed his hand onto the table.

"So...your wife huh?" The dark haired Italian said in a deadly calm voice. "And here you were saying that you were loyal to Lust."

Pride and Sloth stood ready to intercept and restrain Wrath if he got ready to attack. Instead, the ruler just closed his eyes.

"Why are you so against me, Lovino? You weren't like this the last time we met."

"Because the last time we met you hadn't killed my sister!"

"And we don't get our memories back unless we have something the can bring them back." Wrath looked at him. "So what would have triggered your memories?"

Lovino took a step back trying to come up with an answer. When he couldn't reply he said something in Italian and stormed off.

"You could've been a little nicer." Antonio said from behind the counter.

"Why?"

"If you remember everything, you should remember who Lovino was in the past."

* * *

 _"Lust!" The Queen's brother came running up to her._

 _"Oh, Desire." The golden eyes queen smiled. "What is it, brother?"_

 _"Why are you with Wrath of all the rulers? Desire asked his sister. "I know Greed is marrying Sloth and Envy is marrying Gluttony, but they're royals. You aren't."_

 _"As it turns out, Wrath and I played together when we were little." Lust explained. "Grandpa and Wrath's Grandpa made a deal before they died."_

 _"So you're marrying him because of Grandpa?" Desire said, feeling the need to revive his grandpa and get him to break the deal."_

 _"Well, yes and no. Wrath and I both agreed when we were children to get married." Lust smiled fondly at the memory. "We just forgot until we met again."_

 _Desire still didn't like the ruler and he'd make sure the Wrath knew."_

* * *

"Desire?!" Wrath turned to look at dark haired male leaning against the wall.

"Good job, former ruler." Desire smiled mockingly. "I can't believe you figured it out."

"It seems like you hate me even more than you did in the past."

"Well you did kill my sister." Desire glared at him. "Did you expect me to be happy to see you again."

"I expected tolerance at most."

"Why would I be tolerant of someone who-"

"Lovino." Yao spoke up, interrupting. "Your brother is waking up and asking for-"

Lovino ran off.

Antonio gave Yao a look that told him he was delaying the inevitable. Yao nodded. Antonio sighed and went back to cleaning the dishes, and jumped when the door flew open and banged on the wall.

"Yo, Ivan!" Alfred walked through the door. "We're here!"

* * *

And that's it hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **paulakawaii** \- We are almost there.

 **North of the North** \- Ivan is Yao's protector and lover. It's like that for everyone who had the same role as Yao's past life.

 **Guest** -Yep. We are almost there though.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Lovino?" Feliciano's golden eyes greeted Lovino as he walked into the room. "No, that isn't your name is it. It's Desire."

That sentence stopped Lovino short. "Wh-what do you mean, Feliciano. My name's Lovino."

"Maybe in this life. But from what I remember, your name was Desire."

Desire could only stare with a mixture of shock, happiness, and anguish.

"Lust?"

Feliciano, Lust, smiled warmly like the smile she would give children when she was a ruler.

"You're back?" Desire couldn't stop the smile slowly appearing on his face on the small tears. "You're really back?"

"Yes. And I have to say, keeping me separated from Wrath the way you did was a very poor choice."

"You know?!"

"Of course I do." Lust smiled. "After all Wrath was the only one who ever made you this protective of me. And you were the only one who could get under his skin like how you did in there."

"All I said was the truth, sister." Desire frowned remembering the sight of seeing the couple's dead bodies. "He was the reason you died."

"No he wasn't." Lust smiled at Desire. "You blame him for my death, but the truth is he was possessed. He didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late."

The glow in the ruler's eyes started to fade.

"I guess it's not my time to wake up yet." Lust laughed. "Be sure to let my reincarnation and Wrath's meet okay, brother?"

"Wait Lust!"

"Who's Lust, Lovino?" Feliciano asked. Lovino's hopeful face fell.

"It's no one, Fratello." Lovino replied. "Now get up. Everyone's waiting for you."

* * *

"So, where's Ivan." Alfred asked. "He did say that we were coming here right? He told all of-" He noticed Ludwig. "Hey you're that guy that vanished a while ago right?"

"Yes." Ludwig replied, trying to keep his irritation in check. "And I didn't get kidnapped or whatever reason the media is making up."

"So far it's just kidnapping." Matthew said quietly. Gilbert stared at Matthew as he spoke, but said nothing.

"So Ivan," Alfred turned to the sitting down Russian. "Why'd you call both of us down here? I just asked you if there was any connection between this one," he pointed to Ludwig. "And Arthur's disappearance. And since the guy here said he left on his own, I wan to know what's up."

"Well then," Ivan turned to Ludwig. "Is it alright if I use that book that book you brought with you?"

Wrath nodded. "Go ahead."

"Very well." Ivan addressed the brothers. "You two follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

And that's it! Sorry that this one was short, but I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **shoujochan** \- It will. There are just some new arrivals that show up in this chapter.

* * *

Onto The Chapter!

Chapter 10

"So what's going on Ivan?" Alfred asked, turning around as his Russian friend closed the door behind them. "Do you know what happened to Arthur?"

Ivan didn't say anything before grabbing a weathered book and holding it out to him and his brother. "This book has that answer."

"A book that looks like it belongs in a museum?" Alfred asked incredulously. "Where'd you even get it?"

"Ludwig brought it when he arrived at this place."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to ask this before." Alfred said. " _Why_ didn't you tell the police about that!? The man has almost been _presumed dead_ and he's here drinking tea without any worry!"

"He told us not to. That and I arrived just a few days before you. Around two to be exact." Ivan held the book out. "Read it."

"Fine." Alfred took the book out of Ivan's hands. The book reacted immediately, opening and flipping pages until it stopped. Alfred stared at the book with dulled eyes, before dropping the book to the floor.

"Well..." Alfred blinked dazed. "That was something." Gluttony smiled. "But I'm glad to have my memories back."

"Alfred, what is going on?" Matthew asked nervously.

Gluttony turned and smiled. "It's nothing, Mattie."

For a moment Ivan thought that the book hadn't worked and it was still Alfred that was talking to him. That it wasn't Gluttony.

But when he saw the look in the blonde's eyes when he turned around again, and held out his hand for the book. Ivan gave it to him. The blonde opened the book and flipped to a certain page. His eyes brightened when he reached a certain page, and he handed it to the other.

"Look at this."

"What is it-" Matthew took the book and let out a small cry of pain as the memories returned.

"You alright?" Gluttony looked at the dazed person.

"I-I think so..." Greed slowly replied. Greed's eyes widened in shock. "Am I really alive again?"

"Yep." Gluttony nodded.

"Welcome back." Ivan smiled.

"It feels strange to be alive again." Greed murmured. Then the ruler's eyes widened. "Is Sloth here? Is he alright?"

"Yeah..." Gluttony replied. "He's fine. Downstairs actually."

Ivan watched the two newfound rulers leave the room before following them out.

* * *

"Hey guys." Gluttony waved as he walked down the stairs. "You got any food?"

"Great." Antonio muttered. "We'll be out of food quickly."

"Not that quickly." Sloth stood and ran past Gluttony to pick up Greed.

"You're back!"

"Yes I am." Greed kissed the ruler.

* * *

 **A/N: We needed a nice reunion.**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Kingdom Fall, Kingdom Rise! And Now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **shoujochan** \- You're welcome. It's a justified fear. But usually stories like this I don't delete. Only if it had no way of being redeemed would I delete it. We get Feli this chapter.

 **Yo-senpai** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

The reunited rulers all sat the table waiting for Yao and Ivan in the kitchen to say something.

"So what do we do now?" Sloth asked. The ruler was still holding onto Greed, even though the ruler wasn't moving away from him.

"We have two options." Yao replied from the counter. "We can either find my replacement's reincarnation, or we can find Lust and Envy before going after who killed you."

"Is the replacement that hard to find?" Sloth asked.

Yao shrugged. "I've been looking for a total of three years and in five different countries. You tell me."

"Okay..." Sloth looked away from the male and focused on the book in the middle of the table. "So what about the book. How come we keep getting our memories back with it?"

"Truthfully I don't know the answer to that one." Yao replied. "Regaining your memory shouldn't be possible. But there are two possibilities. One is that the thing that destroyed you is dangerous enough that you have to destroy it. Or..."

"Or what?" Wrath stood up. "What?"

"You seven were powerful enough that the book was created from you." Yao finished. "Either one. We just have to wait and see which one it is."

"How do we know?"

"One of you will have to remember one extra detail about your death." Yao looked at one specific ruler.

"Why me?" Sloth asked, looking uncertain.

"You are the only one whose death is unknown." The other rulers nodded begrudgingly.

Sloth sighed and tightened his grip on Greed. "Fine, but I'll need Greed for support."

"Alright then." Greed smiled.

"When do we get started?"

"Whenever you're ready."

* * *

Feliciano looked out of his room and waited for everyone to leave then slowly walked out. The worn down book on the table glowed faintly on the table drawing the Italian closer.

As he drew closer the book flipped open and flipped to a certain page.

Feliciano read the page quickly and reached to turn it, when he felt memories surface in his mind and resonate with him.

He yelped and jumped back holding his hand and his head.

"I see you are back, Lust." Yao walked down the stairs. "I was watching to see what happened."

"I was already surfacing." Lust replied slowly. The new ruler looked at the book sadly. "I was just hoping that this wouldn't happen."

"You should have known that wouldn't happen." Lust looked at him.

"You saw everything that happened."

* * *

 **A/N: Lust's back! And Wrath doesn't know.**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
